Aboshi Kouichi
by Chimpy24
Summary: InuYasha/YuYuHakusho cross over Aboshi Dies And become spirit detective then later on he meets Inu yasha
1. The beggining

My life

Well right now I am standing around thinking about my life that is all crazy. My name is really ?????? but for now it is Aboshi Kouichi. It started 12 years ago, when I was the best martial artist of Japan. Guess I was only 15 years old, well enough about that stuff . 

Well, one day while walking on the dangerous streets of Japan. I saw a little boy getting a ball from the street when out of no where a BMW buggy came rushing down the street; about to kill the boy. 

I decided quickly, and pushed him out the way, but in the progress I died in place of the little boy. It wasn't the end of me though. I got sent to Spirit World, where in the progress I met Baton, the grim reaper. When I first met her, and she told me her name, I laughed uncontrollably and she hit me with that stupid oar of hers.

" Hey what was that for you, bitch." I snarled.

"Well it was for making fun of my name, you brat." she barked back.

"You'll see, I'll change my name one day." she said sadly.

"What? To Loton? Hahaha…" 

"Maybe I will." She took me to meet a small infant called Koenma. He's supposed to be a ruler of some place. I was very skeptical when I met him.

"You're just an infant, why should I listen to you? Hahaha…"

"But I rule!" He said it like if he were crying. "I HAVE THE POWER TO GIVE YOU BACK YOUR LIFE!" 

"Why? I mean… I had no friends…" I answered.

"Well you can be reincarnated as a baby and start over." he explained.

"Great." I replied 

"On one condition: You'll have to do errands for me" he said seriously. 

"Sure, whatever." I said, not paying attention

"I will be ready tomorrow then." he said excitedly.

So I waited . I got bored, so I took a nap. The next day he told me was ready and had me reincarnated. But when I was born again, I awoke with strong light in my eyes, and then some guy spanked me. That's how I knew it had worked.

I wanted to say something but couldn't. I waited two years to talk. My parents where amazed how well I talked.

Three years after that I went to kindergarten. It was easy because I already knew all of that. Over the year I was a straight A student. But after 4th grade, my family moved and I had to change schools. In that schools kids bullied me, forcing me to use my martial arts.

That year was the worst ever. well the next year I had no friends but I knew this kid named Motoki Ikari he was from 5th grade so we became friends but almost best friends. There was this other kid Kimarhi but he mostly talked in Japanese. Next year my friend Motoki Ikari was bit crazier. I made fun of him sometimes but I dint think he minded. Then Motoki met this kid with jet black hair named Toji Hisakawa. A few days later Toji , Motoki and me became friends but there was Toji's best friend Kensuke Akagi. He was a shy kid he almost never talked but we were friends. I was a teacher pet to this teacher I had in 4th period. I don't why but she was a fat ass, always in bad mode. There was our P.E teacher he was a bitch when he got mad he made us run 1/4 of a mile. His name rhymed Hore. .But i never expected what was going to happen next. It was so horrible I can die thinking a about it. Then you'll see the strange grin reaper.

The end?


	2. The new spirit detective

Remember when I told you all about this terrible thing? I'll tell you. 

I'm sleeping when I hear someone else's breathing in my room. I wake up and see a strange girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted

"It's me." she answered.

"Who? I don't remember meeting you, so just get out of my house, bitch." I say in a confused sort of way, throwing in some pushiness.

"Shut up you brat." she barked back 

"Hey, I know who you are! Baton! Hahaha…"

"No, it's _Loton_. Everyone made fun of my name, so I changed it." she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..... NOT. Hahaha… What are you doing here?"

"Koenma sent me. He wants to see you tomorrow." 

"Why are you telling me today? It's 2:00 am, YOU'RE BOTHERING ME. I'm supposed to be asleep! Man… Crap, leave me alone…" I rolled over in my bed and tried to go back to sleep… and ignored Loton.

"You don't have to so mean. See you tomorrow, you mean kid, you…" she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

She disappeared suddenly with the simple snap of her fingers. I went back to sleep, and when I woke up again, I decided what happened last night was a dream. 

I showered, went to school, and talked to Motoki about it.

"Look, Motoki, it's all true. That Lotan came last night!. She with that stupid ass flying oar of hers." I said it if is if was major crisis. 

"Woot! Flying oar!" he replied, sounding like an idiotic maniac.

"Act regular for once! Crap, you _always_ have to act like a little kid! Woot! this , Woot! that." I complained. 

"Fine. Wait… the bell rang." he say nervously. He was right as we saw the other kids heading off toward their classes, and so we went off to ours…

The whole day I kept thinking about it. After school I went straight home, running. When I got to my room, Loton was standing there.

"WHAT TOOK YOU?!" she demanded.

"I was at school, you bitch." I answered.

"Well, it's time to go to Spirit World." she explained stupidly. 

"Fine, but is that toddler still in charge?" I ask.

"Yes and that toddler is PRINCE of Spirit World, so you'd better be polite."

"But he's waaaaay to young." I say. I mean… Koenma looked like a dumb kid with good speech abilities to me.

"Well, don't judge a book by it's cover." 

"Who are you talking to in there?" my mom asked from outside my closed door.

"Uhhh… No one. Just practicing for a…. uhhh…. a play!" I answered nervously.

"Oh all right I'm leaving to your aunt's house, and I'm taking Ogata and Utena." 

"Ok, mom!" I say hurriedly.

"Are we leaving now?" Loton asked. 

"Fine, lets go." I agreed unenthusiastically…

When we got to Spirit World, she took me straight to Koenma. When I saw him, I was shocked. He hadn't grown an inch. 

I look around… his desk was messily stuffed with stacks of paper.

"Hey toddler, what's up?" I ask teasingly.

"I am NOT a toddler, I'm 1000 years old, for your information!" he said furiously.

"Sure you are, and _I'm_ a half demon; half human half breed." I say sarcastically, copying Inu-Yasha.

"That's possible." he says as if he knows everything. "Anything's possible. Demons are real, but not every thing you see is true."

"…What's that suppose to mean?" 

"It means that you can see people that have the appearance of a normal human being, but are really demons in disguise." he explains.

"Stop! STOP IT!" I shouted. "I wanna get outta here. It's BORING."

"NOT YET, Aboshi. You've been chosen to be a spirit detective. You have the potential to be one of our five best. The fist one is Yusuke Urameshi. He is the best detective we have. You'll meet him soon enough. The rest aren't really important." .

"Why me?" I demand resentfully.

"You'll start training soon, Aboshi, in one month exactly. Till then, farewell." 

With the snap of his finger, I appear in my room. I thought about what he said, but it didn't make any sense to me. So, I went outside into fresh air and for a walk in the sunshine. I thought about what I got myself into. 

Then I saw her. The girl of my dreams, Reika Shinozawa. She was so beautiful, and I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't…. maybe tomorrow.

__

Will Aboshi Kouichi ever tell Reika how he feels for her?

Will he tell his friends about her? 

And what is it Koenma is talking about? What kind of training will Aboshi face in one month's time?

Stay tuned for next episode of Dragonball Z… I mean, Aboshi Kouichi, to find out!

Aboshi Kouichi


	3. The rejection

The next day while I was doing the usual I saw her, and hid like an idiot. For one week I couldn't concentrate. I spent hours thinking about her till my teacher assigned seats and I got to sit to sit by her. So we talked and she called me "Albino tree eater" and "Mickey Mouse". Next week I told my friends 

"I knew it! My hypothesis was correct," said Toji like a scientist, gesticulating with his pointer finger.

"Yep, I guess you're right, Toji." Motoki said. 

"What are you guys talking about" I asked with fear in my voice. 

"I made a prediction that you would like Reika." Toji explained.

"WHAT!? You did that behind my back?! What if I never liked her? Then what?" I screamed.

'So?" said Motoki

"Just leave me alone," I said sadly, "I'm going to think."

"What's your problem?" Toji asked. 

I heard him, but didn't answer. I didn't want to. 

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. The next two classes were short. I went home quickly, played some games, and did my homework. At five I went online; Motoki was on. I instant messaged him, telling him that I might tell her.

Deep down I knew I couldn't though. For one week I keep saying that to him. I guess one day some thing happened to him. He found out that some girl named Asuka Kaji liked her. So when we where walking around the gym (a favorite activity at our junior high) he saw her and said, "Hey, Asuka, wanna go out with me?" I didn't care about what he did. When I got home that day, I called Toji.

"Hey, Toji, what was our homework?" I asked.

"Hey, guess what?" he answered, ignoring my question.

"What? You died?"

"No! Motoki told Reika you like her."

"Sure," I said, "and I am and _I'm_ a half demon; half human half breed."

"No, really." he replied seriously. 

"What!?" I screamed "How could he? Crap, I am leaving. see ya."

I slammed the phone down on the receiver then went to think. Suddenly I reminded myself that in two weeks I would start my training thanks to that toddler.

When I went to school the day after, I didn't care about anything. But the strangest thing happened.

I expected her to tell me something, yet she didn't.

But the next day, Motoki said he'd give me five minutes to tell her. I couldn't though, so I ran and he told her. It was like this: "ABOSHI LIKES REIKA! ALBINO LOVE!" At the same time he was turning in circles like an idiot. I wished I had told her and the next day she acted like nothing happened. Crap, I was shocked; I mean she could have said something even if it was bad. She always ignored me after that. 

Then one week later was summer vacation so I didn't care anymore. I felt like jumping off a cliff. Toji invited me to go Osaka and I went. The whole week went by so fast, that when I got home there was the prick, Lotan. waiting.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. 

"Nothing, ready to go?" she said.

"No, I'm tired, maybe tomorrow…" I answered, flopping down on my bed. 

"Fine." She replied stubbornly before disappearing… 


	4. The truth

Well, the next day I woke up and looked around. _Great_, I thought, _no Lotan_. I got up, went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and then she appeared.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said, looking at me strangely.  
  
"HEY! GO AWAY! I NEED PRIVACY!!" I screamed.  
  
"Can I join you?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, _sure_," I said sarcastically. "No!"  
  
"Why not?" She said  
  
"Just give me ten minutes" I said while putting Slipknot on the radio  
  
"Please!!!!!!!" She begged.  
  
"No! Maybe another day."  
  
"Fine." She said. Then she muttered quietly, "I really like you…"  
  
"What did you say?" I said.  
  
"Nothing! Nope nothing!" She said nervously.  
  
I thought about what she said … Should I tell her I'm starting to like her? Maybe in a week, 'cause I still liked Reika a lot. I needed time to think about it but I couldn't. When I finally got out she was leaning on the wall outside the bathroom. I noticed my parents weren't awake; neither were my siblings. It was strange. I didn't mind talking to her, but I noticed that there was a blue note on the refrigerator. It said:  
  
_Dear Aboshi,  
  
We've gone to Tokyo. We will be back in a week. I knew you wouldn't want to go. You can stay at your friend's house if you want to._

Sincerely,  
  
Your Mom  
  


"Great home alone! Its time for a party!" I yelled with joy.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we can't. I need to train you so you can save Koenma." She said like if it was no big deal. "He is been kidnapped by the evil Senjin."  
  
"Really, so how are you going to train me? By bringing out my inner animal? Ha-ha-ha…" Lotan gasped.  
  
"How did you know? Are you physic or something?!"   
  
"Yeah, sure. I am." I said while jumping. "But can I get a sword?"  
  
"All right then, but if you're going to become spirit detective, you'll need some help." She said, worried.  
  
"Ok." I replied, "Just give me an hour to find someone."  
  
"Sure, I have to leave now though."  
  
"See ya', Lotan." I said relieved.  
  
I stared to look for my phone book. At the same time I felt like I was being watched. I ignored that feeling, but couldn't help it at all. Then I found the phone book in kitchen. I called Toji I dialed and his mom answered.  
  
"Can I speak with Toji?" I asked into the reciever.  
  
"Ok, I'll call him," she said, then in the background I heard her scream, "TOJI!" really loudly.  
  
"Hey, Aboshi. What's up?" Toji's voice eventually answered.  
  
"Umm .... Oh yeah, do you know martial arts you can use to fight demons?"   
  
"Er .. No. You just stranger every day ...," he said confused  
  
"Well thanks. Bye." I said   
  
I gave up on the partner idea . So I went to mini mart and bought some chips. Then I saw Reika and I shouted her name out.  
  
"Reika! Look, listen I love you." I screamed   
  
She ignored me. Then I go up to her she tries to punch me but my fast reflexes block her hand.  
  
"Look Aboshi Kouichi! I hate you, you bitch!" she screams with anger  
  
"Why?! I haven't done nothing to you at all!" I said  
  
"Well, just leave me alone!" She screamed.  
  
"Well you know I have feelings, too." I said sadly. "You were the whole world for me. You are my life."  
  
"Why me?" She said.  
  
"Umm ....... I'll talk to you some other day," I said, almost crying.  
  
When I got home I start cursing, after a while I got tired. Then I read a paragraph of a book that is about boy who is demon. It said:  
  
"Here is my story. I'm half demon warrior, half human. I bet you people think I'm crazy and I'm talking nonsense. Well, I am not. Won't prove it to you, but I am telling the truth, trust me. See I have the power to generate any weapon of my choice. I also have a tail like a monkey's. I share characteristics of them, too. Jump high, climb well, you know. The bad part is I don't who the hell is my father is."  
  
I didn't understand it, but it was cool. Then Lotan appears kind of sad  
  
"I'm sorry," she says.   
  
"Why are you sorry, my life really sucks. Ok?" I screamed "If you got something to tell me, tell me, all right?"  
  
"I can't," she said nervously.  
  
"What you can't tell me is that you like me." I said "Well, if you want, go out just tell! It's not hard."  
  
"Really? Umm ....... ok!" She said happily. "Umm ..... Here is the sword you wanted! It's the Elemental Sword!"  
  
"Wow! It's so cool!" I said, exited. "How do you work it?"  
  
"Well, it depends. If you are mad, it turns to fire, sad, ice, happy, lighting!" She said.  
  
"Well, can you bring my inner animal out?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it takes a lot of spirit energy. If you can't control the animal, you'll die."  
  
"Piece of cake, but maybe tomorrow. I'm really tried," I said sadly.  
  
"All right. See ya'," she said happily.  
  
I didn't want to do anything. Then something gave me the idea of going to the park and training with my special sword. So I go outside, grab my bike while holding the heavy sword in my hands. Then rode to the park, but people didn't seem to notice it. Strange, I thought. When I got there I tried it on, but nothing happened. No lightning, fire, no ice. I tried and tried nothing. There could at least have been a spark, but nothing. Then all of the sudden, I'm knocked out. The last thing I remember, I wake up in some kind of garage. I looked around see many bloody knifes.  
  
"What the hell is this place?!" I screamed while looking around trying to find my sword. I get so mad I felt like exploding. Then I see a light, I noticed it's my sword so I go and pick it up from the corner. Then I grab it so hard and try to cut the wall. It didn't work, so just a big scratch on the wall. All of the sudden the doors slams open and this guy comes out.   
  
"Hey! I'm going kill you, kid! Then eat you!" Said the guy, in a British accent.  
  
"Not without a fight!" I said bravely.  
  
"All right, chap," said the guy.  
  
So I charge up to him and try to slash him. I noticed my sword was on fire. He quickly dashed to the side and tries to sock me but, he misses. So I jump and kick him the jaw. Then he falls on the ground, I saw that he was knocked out, so I quickly leave out the door. When I'm outside, I noticed I'm nowhere near my house so I start screaming Lotan. Suddenly she appears.  
  
"Umm ........ Lotan can you give me a ride home? Please." I begged  
  
"All right," she said blushing . She snapped her fingers, then we appear in my room.  
  
"Thanks, Lotan," I said. "See ya' tomorrow."  
  
Then she disappeared without saying anything.  
  
_Will Aboshi ever master the Elemental sword?  
  
Will he survive The Inner Animal move?  
  
Will Lotan and Aboshi ever survive in a relation ship?  
  
Stay tuned for next episode of Dragonball Z… I mean, Aboshi Kouichi, to find out!_

  



End file.
